The World With Pein
by OrigamiAngel
Summary: Pein loves Konan and Konan loves Pein. Their emotionless reputation change when they become way more than friends. PLEASE R&R!
1. Nightmare

The World Without Pein

NOTE:

Okay, so before we start, I want to say that the story is mine, but I used some parts of it from the original anime. The characters are made by Masashi Kishimoto.

CHAPTER 1:

NIGHTMARE

NORMAL POV

It was a dark night. Konan's Akatsuki partner, who was also her childhood friend stood next to her as they and the rest of the Akatsuki group faced a nine-tailed fox, the Kyuubi. Just a few minutes ago, the Kyuubi was a blonde-hair boy, whom everyone called Uzumaki Naruto. Now he was the real Kyuubi.

"Konan, be careful. The Kyuubi is the strongest Bijuu of all. If you get it angry, it will simply kill you." Pein warned, not taking his eyes off the Kyuubi.

Konan nodded cautiously. Her heart tingled and she wondered why. Every time Pein cared for her, she felt that. Konan had no idea what it meant though.

"Everyone, stand back, I'm going to take care of this once and for all. Be prepared to run." Pein ordered, getting ready to fight the monster.

The Akatsuki group moved back, but Konan stayed put. No way she was letting Pein fight this thing all by himself.

"Konan, stand back. I have no time for this. Please, don't make me worry about you. D…don't be a burden to me." Pein said, having no expression at all.

"I'm a burden to you! How can I be a burden to you? I've been your friend since we were five! And no…I am not letting you fight this monster alone. Never in my life." She protested, still shocked after he called her a burden.

"Konan, please. I want to get this over with and deliver pain to the world. Move aside." Pein went on. "Please Konan, move back."

The Kyuubi sure didn't have any time to just sit around and watch us argue, so it attacked the weaker person, Konan. It jumped at her and she would have been dead if it weren't for Pein. He stepped in front Konan and blocked the attack. She closed her eyes in surprise and instinctively put her arms up in front of her face. When Konan opened her eyes, it looked like the world had ended right in front of her. She looked around for Pein, but he was nowhere to be found. The Kyuubi was gone too.

"Pein!" Konan screamed, hoping to find him. Did he take the attack for her? Why would he protect her? She was a burden to him. People don't protect their burdens. Konan felt a hand on her shoulder as she thought about this.

"Look, Konan. Leader-sama is over there." Itachi-kun told her, pointing to the place he was talking about.

However, all Konan saw were boulders piled up into a small hill.

"Pein's down there!" She gasped and fell over, Konan hated being extremely weak when it came to her friends being hurt, especially when it's Pein .

Deidara-san caught her by the arm.

"Are you okay, Konan-chan?" Deidara-san asked, a worried look on his face.

Shaking off his arm, Konan nodded. She ran over to the boulders and started digging around, looking for Pein. Konan made a hand sign and turned to paper. Then, she moved the rocks out of the way. Finally, everything was moved aside. She made myself my own body again. What Konan saw almost made her die.

Pein was dead, at least she thought so.

Konan kneeled down next to Pein and took his hand. He had blood dripping from his head and his mouth. His Akatsuki cloak was torn to shreds, revealing his inner fishnet-like shirt that everyone except Hidan wore under their Akatsuki cloak. Even the fishnet-like shirt that Pein wore was torn.

"Pein, why? I thought I was a burden to you. Why?" Konan whispered, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. This was the first time she had cried in years.

Pein stirred to the sound of Konan's voice. He opened his eyes and she could see the layers from his beautiful Rinnegan. Konan held his hand tighter and put it to her cheek.

"Konan…are you hurt? Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Pein spoke softly.

"Pein! Look at you! You are not fine!" Her voice softened. "But why, Pein? Why did you take the attack? If I died, you wouldn't have a burden anymore."

"You're not a burden to me, Konan. I said that because I was afraid you would get hurt." Pein explained, pain in his eyes. " I shouldn't have said that, forgive me"

"There is nothing to forgive. The only thing that you did wrong was standing in front of me, I will never forgive you for that, Pein." Konan sobbed, taking his hand with both of hers.

"Konan, don't cry. I'm sorry I hurt you so much. If I die, then I will end all your pain." Pein murmured, she could tell his life was running out.

Konan shook her head and sobbed harder. Soon, it started raining, like it always did when someone died. This rain wasn't Pein's rain, it was softer, but Konan always preferred Pein's more than any other weather in the world. Pein squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, still sobbing. The rest of the Akatsuki group just stood back and watched silently.

"I love you, Konan." Pein whispered as he closed his eyes and his hand went limp.

Her eyes went wide at what he said and him being dead.

"Peeeiiinnnn!" Konan screamed.

And after that, everything went black.


	2. Reality and Sickness

The World With Pein

This is chapter 2 xD Hope you guys enjoy it!

CHAPTER 2:

REALITY AND SICKNESS

NORMAL POV

Konan woke up screaming from her dream, sitting straight in bed. Her clothes were soaked in sweat. Gasping for air, Konan turned her head and looked across the room that she shared with Pein, wanting to make sure he was still alive. Pein was sitting up in his bed, looking at her, worry showing in his Rinnegan eyes.

"Are you all right, Konan?" Pein asked, getting out of bed and walking towards Konan.

She nodded slowly, still panting and shivering from my nightmare. Pein was by her bed in a second, looking at her with the same concern in his eyes. Hesitantly, he put a hand on her forehead to feel the temperature. He drew his hand back immediately. Konan flinched at the quick movement.

"You have an extremely high fever. I'll be right back with Zetsu-san." Pein walked out of the room.

It was the middle of the night, and she already woke two of her comrades, had a nightmare, and have a fever. Konan closed her eyes and thought about the nightmare. Uchiha Madara had told Pein to capture the Kyuubi, but Pein had never lost a battle. For the last week, she had been having dreams and each one came true so far. Konan shivered at the thought of Pein dying for her. Just as she was about to think about more, the door opened and Pein came in followed by Zetsu-san.

"I heard that you have a high fever, Konan. Are you okay?" Zetsu-san asked, his light side looked kind, but his dark side had the same, expressionless face.

"Yeah, I did, but I'm fine now." She replied.

"I don't care what you say, Konan. Zetsu-san, give her some herbs." Pein ordered, staring at Konan intently when their eyes met.

"But…" Konan protested, but Pein cut her off.

"No, Konan. Zetsu-san, give her something to help her heal." Pein interrupted, glaring at Konan.

"Fine, Mr. Bossy-pants. Do whatever you want when you aren't conquering the world or delivering pain, Pein." She joked, giving a small hint of a smile.

Pein had a small smile playing on his lips. Konan relaxed, it wasn't everyday that she sees Pein smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Konan saw Zetsu-san stare at her as if she was crazy. No one ever joked with the strict leader of the Akatsuki group. Konan ignored his look and kept her gaze on Pein. Zetsu-san then moved his gaze to Pein and gasped in surprise as he saw Pein smile at Konan. Pein saw Zetsu-san and his smile quickly faded in surprise. His serious look came back. The funny scene made Konan giggle. Pein heard it and smiled with only his eyes.

"Zetsu-san…the herbs?" Pein cut the awkward moment.

"Oh, right." Zetsu-san replied as he quickly took out two leaves from his sack and held them out to Konan.

"Thanks."She replied, now expressionless.

"What happened, Konan?" Pein asked, while Zetsu-san left the room.

"Oh, I had a nightmare about…about…" Konan's mind was getting fuzzy and she couldn't think well. This happened every time she tried to tell someone about her dreams. "Umm…oh yeah…it was about…" Before Konan could get something out, everything went black again. The last thing she felt was Pein leading her head to the pillow.

By the time Konan woke up, it was morning. Light poured in through the windows, which wasn't normal because it was supposed to rain in Amegakure. Pein probably wasn't doing his job then. With her head still on the pillow, Konan turned her head to look at Pein's side of the room. His bed was still the same old mess that was left last night when he came over to check if she had a fever. Confused, Konan turned her head to the other side and found Pein asleep in a chair next to her bed. He was a quiet sleeper, he never snored like other people do. That trait made him a terrific roommate. Quietly, Konan got out of bed and dressed in her black Akatsuki coat. Normally, Pein would have woken up, no matter how quiet she was. But, this time, he didn't stir at all, maybe he was tired from last night. Konan smiled as her brushed her blue hair and put a paper rose in front of her bun.

After she got ready, Konan walked up to where Pein was sleeping. She managed to move Pein out of the chair and onto her bed. He was still sleeping by the time Konan pulled her blanket over him and went to get the breakfast that was made by Itachi-kun and Kisame-san.

"Good morning, Konan. Are you okay?" asked Itachi, who had clearly heard the story of her being sick.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'll be in the room with Pein." Konan said as she took the breakfast trays and went back to their room.

In the room, Konan sat down in the chair that Pein had been in last night and put her tray on her lap. Holding Pein's tray, she leaned down so that she was close enough to whisper something in his ear.

"Wake up, sleepy-head. Time for breakfast." Konan whispered warmly into his ear.

When no one else was around, Pein and Konan joked like they used to when they were kids. They also showed their emotions, but it was still hard to get a smile out of him. Pein groaned to the sound of Konan's voice waking him up. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Konan," he smiled, "You never took your herbs, but you're all better now."

Then, for a second, he looked confused.

"Why am I…." Pein wondered, looking around at where he was lying.

"I moved you here to sleep when I woke up. You know, it's the first time you didn't wake up to the noise I make when I wake up. Here, eat your breakfast. Today's our turn to go on patrol. Hurry up and eat." Konan told him, handing him his breakfast tray. Pein nodded his thanks and began to eat. Konan started eating as well. When they finished, she cleaned up the trays as Pein got ready for the day.

When all was ready, Pein and Konan set out on patrol.


	3. Ninja Ambush

The World With Pein

Okay, I need suggestions, should I start the romance here? Or keep it for later. So, for now, its only a small love :D ENJOY.

CHAPTER 3:

NINJA AMBUSH

NORMAL POV

Pein and Konan started their patrol in the forest around Amegakure. Pein needed to make sure that no one would be lurking around in the dark forest. He made it rain again in Amegakure, but made sure it was dry in the forest where they were. Patrolling isn't easy in the rain. Pein and Konan walked around in the forest for a while. Time was going by fast and they didn't see anything yet. Konan heard a rustle in the forest, followed by many foot steps. She looked at Pein to see if he noticed too.

"They're on the left side. Let's go." Pein ordered, "I'll attack from the right and you from the left."

Konan nodded and ran off to the left as Pein went off to the right. This plan always went well when we were on patrol. Usually, the rogue ninjas are extremely weak so it's easy to conserve chakra. She heard movement and five rogue ninjas ambushed her. Konan quickly turned to paper to avoid being hit.

"Paper girl, eh? You must be the God's Angel that everyone hangs on their door for luck. How stupid." A rogue ninja with a bandaged nose smirked.

"Well, well. That's one dumb god if he left his dear angel out here alone." Another guy with a sword laughed.

"Hey, I do the talking here. You and the other three just agree or laugh to what I say." The rogue ninja smiled evilly, "How would you like me to burn your paper into crisps?"

Before he could move, Konan covered him with paper until he was a paper mummy. Leaving his mouth opened, she asked him a question.

"What are you planning?" Konan demanded, wrapping him up tighter.

"Go to hell, Angel." He replied. "Now!"

At once, all four other ninja came and stabbed the guy Konan had wrapped up. In result, she was cut too. Konan screamed in agony as she turned back to her body self and faced the bandaged-nose ninja above her. He wasn't hurt at all.

"How…" She winced, and her hand moved to the right part of the stomach. It was bleeding badly. Konan's arms and legs were cut as well.

"Hah, it's a forbidden jutsu that I've finally uncovered due to my smartness." He spat, "Now, let's finish this."

Konan laid there helplessly with a hand on her bleeding stomach as the rogue ninja sat on top of her, putting a kunai to her throat.

"Good-bye. Oh, what a pity to have you killed at a time like this, but since you know our jutsu, you must die." He pushed the kunai deeper into her throat, Konan could feel it just about cutting through her skin when the ninja stopped. He smiled thoughtfully.

"Such a beautiful girl going to waste. I might as well have some fun first." The ninja smirked, putting his kunai on the floor next to him.

Still sitting on her, the bandaged-nose ninja began to take off Konan's black Akatsuki cloak. Luckily, she was wearing her fishnet-like shirt and pants that almost everyone in the ninja world wears.

"Oh? Another layer? Geez, it's a wonder why girls cover themselves so much these days." The ninja smirked, "But I'll just remove that too. Oh, and you other four, give us some privacy."

The other four ninjas slowly walked away, wanting to stay longer to watch the little show that the leader rogue put on. Roughly, the rogue ninja took Konan's arm and bit it. She tried to pull back but he was holder on too tight. His teeth dug deep into her skin and she screamed in pain as she felt blood flow out. The ninja merely laughed and let go. Konan could see the disgusting bite mark that he left.

"Now, let's get started." He said, as his hands went to her chest.

Angrily, Konan slapped his hands back as hard as she could.

"Don't touch me!" Konan yelled, hate forming in her amber eyes.

"You've got a temper, Angel-girl." The ninja said, cracking his knuckles.

Sharply, he pushed her to the ground and pinned her hands above her head with one of his hands. With the other hand, the ninja started taking off her shirt.

"Pein!" Konan screamed, "Pein!"

"Now, now. Shush, angel. Why are you calling for your God? He left you alone here, you should be angry." The bandaged-nose ninja shushed her, putting his hand under her shirt.

All of a sudden, Pein jumped out of nowhere and kicked the ninja in the face, causing him to fly across the floor. As the ninja quickly recovered from the shock, Pein planted himself in front of Konan.

"Don't touch her! You hear me! Don't you ever lay a hand on Konan!" Pein yelled protectively, his voice made him sound extremely powerful.

"Humph, so that's her name? And your Amegakure's god? We were just having some fun. I would have killed her if my head thought of something else." The rogue looked frustrated, and lunged at Pein with a dagger in one hand.

Pein raised a hand towards the ninja.

"Shinra Tensei."

The ninja flew into the air and Pein stabbed him with a black weapon that he always has up his sleeve. He threw the ninja to the floor and turned towards Konan.

"Are you okay, Konan?" He asked, care replaced the rage he had in his eyes.

Konan nodded as Pein helped her sit up. Wincing, she put her hand on the deepest wound on her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Konan. I should have come earlier." Pein apologized, "You're hurt."

Pein kneeled by Konan's side and lifted the hand she had on her stomach. Konan hesitated, not wanting him to see how badly she was hurt. He was holding the spot on her arm where she was bit to see the wound on her stomach. Konan yelped in pain. Immediately, Pein let go and stared at the ground in frustration. He hated it when he hurt her

"Sorry." He murmured, still staring at the ground.

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have let him beat me up like that." Konan tried to laugh, but stopped because of the wound.

Pein was still looking sadly at the ground, probably silently blaming himself. Konan put her bloody hand on Pein's hand, causing him to look up at her. Konan was surprised to see tears in his eyes, gently flowing down his cheeks.

"Pein, it'll be alright." Konan assured him.


	4. Love

The World With Pein

YAY! I've made up my mind :D The romance starts here :DDDD 3 enjoy!

CHAPTER 4:

LOVE

NORMAL POV

"Pein, it'll be alright." Konan assured him again, smiling sweetly this time.

"No, Konan. I let you get hurt, again. Why do I always hurt you! I'm at fault for all of your pain." Pein sobbed, punching the ground with the hand she wasn't touching.

Konan shook her head and silence filled the air. Peins gaze went back to the ground. His tears fell, one by one.

"Pein?" She whispered, looking at him. "Can I ask you something?"

Pein nodded as his teary eyes met her amber ones.

"Why do you always blame yourself when I get hurt?" Konan asked gently, keeping her hand on his.

"Because I'm the one who tells you what to do. Every time I think something is right, it turns out wrong and you get hurt. I will do anything to keep you safe. Because…" Pein hesitated, "I love you, Konan."

A pause. Silence.

"I love you too, Pein." Konan replied softly, surprising Pein and herself.

Then, she leaned over and gently kissed his teary cheek, fighting the pain in her stomach the whole time. When Konan pulled away, Pein pulled her into a sitting hug so that her head was resting on his chest. He gently kissed his angel's head and held her in his arms. Konan wished they could have stayed like that forever. As she was about to fall asleep in Pein's arms, Kisame-san and Itachi-kun walked towards them, but stopped suddenly when they saw her falling asleep in Pein's arms.

"Umm, are we disturbing something?" Kisame-san asked smugly.

"Konan's injured. We split up and she got ambushed by five rogue ninja with a forbidden healing jutsu. One of them tried to kill her, but I made it in time." Pein explained.

"Then, how does that explain her sleeping in your arms, leader-sama?" Kisame-san demanded, smirking.

Konan exchanged a glance with Pein, glad to see that there was no trace of tears left in his eyes anymore. Kisame-san was about to ask more, but Itachi-kun stopped him with a simple shake of his head. Thankfully, Kisame-san dropped it. They head off back to the Akatsuki base to clean up and plan another mission. Since Konan couldn't walk due to her injuries, Pein carried her princess-way to the base. Konan slept in his arms the whole way back, dreaming about her love, Pein.

"Konan, wake up. Zetsu-san needs to heal your injuries." Pein spoke softly into Konan's ear as he laid her on her bed, kissing her cheek.

Konan nodded sleepily as Zetsu-san came into the room.

"Good afternoon, Konan-chan, Leader-sama. Itachi-kun has already explained to me about what happened." The white side of Zetsu-san greeted them with a tray of medicine and bandages.

Konan trusted that Itachi-kun didn't tell Zetsu-san about the hugging incident. He wasn't much of a gossiper like his partner, Kisame-san.

"All right, I'm going to check on the most fatal wound first. I believe that's the one you have on your stomach. Please remove your shirt so that I can check it more…" Zetsu-san didn't have the chance to finish his sentence.

"Zetsu-san, you can just have her lift her shirt above her stomach and check on the wound. Be sure you clean it too." Pein interrupted, glaring at Zetsu-san.

"Umm, okay." Zetsu-san replied.

Konan lifted her shirt above her wound and laid there as Zetsu-san examined her wound. Pein sat down in the chair next to Konan's bed and watched Zetsu-san with careful eyes. Zetsu-san grabbed a few alcohol-soaked towels and got ready to clean her wound. Konan tensed, thinking about the stinging that usually came with cleaning with alcohol. However, the painful way is always the best way. Peins eyes met her's and he nodded to reassure her that it would be fine. Konan sighed heavily.

Carefully, Zetsu-san cleaned her deep wound. Konan screamed in pain as the alcohol took effect. Pein reached over and grabbed her hand. Zetsu-san stopped for a moment when he saw the hand-holding and looked stunned. When he continued, Konan flinched and held on to Peins hand even tighter, turning her knuckles and his hand white.

"Konan…" Pein began, but he stopped when she shook her head.

She didn't want him to apologize anymore. It wasn't his fault, it was her's for being so weak. When Zetsu-san began cutting the extra skin from her wound, Konan screamed again. Pein was by her side the entire time, holding onto her hand. Konan was afraid that she would break his hand, but Pein didn't seem to care at all. When she screamed louder, Pein kissed her hand and held it to his soft lips the for the rest of the time. Eventually, Konan stopped screaming, but she still winced from time to time. Finally, by nightfall, Zetsu-san applied the waterproof bandage and healed her other minor wounds. Pein helped Konan sit up and hand fed her dinner. After he showered, he sat down on his bed and looked at her for a little while. Konan smiled at Pein and he smiled too.

"Pein?" Konan broke the silence and shivered.

"Yes, Konan?" Pein replied.

"I'm cold." She shivered again underneath the covers.

"Should I stop the rain?" Pein asked, looking out the window.

"No, I love to listen to the rain when I sleep." Konan yawned, closing her eyes for a minute and reopening them to look at Pein.

"Then I guess I have no choice." Pein said softly, walking over to her bed.

He climbed in and wrapped his masculine arms around her. Konan rested her head on his chest, it was her favorite position, and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"I love you, Pein." Konan murmured happily.

"I love you too, Konan." Pein whispered.

Just like that, she slept in his arms for the entire night.


	5. Caught

The World With Pein

Yeah! How many chapters should I make? O.o

CHAPTER 5:

CAUGHT

NORMAL POV

Konan woke up the next morning in Pein's arms. He seemed to be awake already.

"Finally awake, my beautiful angel?" Pein said softly, kissing her blue hair.

"Yeah, but I guess I have to go shower before I start smelling like a dump. You can shower first. I would like some time to think about what's happened lately." She murmured sleepily.

Pein got up, giving Konan some room. She tried to sit up, but fell back down instead.

"Shoot." Konan muttered, putting her hand on her stomach wound.

"I'll help you to the kitchen. Eat breakfast first and then come shower. I'll be showering now." Pein put her arm around his shoulder and his arm around her slender waist.

In the kitchen, Konan was greeted by the rest of the Akastuki group. Pein sat her down and Tobi brought a tray of breakfast for her to eat.

"Thank you, Tobi." Konan said, and starting eating as Pein left.

"Konan-chan, is it true that Pein hugged you yester…" Tobi began, sitting down next to her.

"Tobi, let her eat and heal first. Questions later." Itachi ordered.

Tobi shut up and let Konan eat her breakfast in peace. After she ate, Konan stumbled back to their room to shower. She undressed, wrapped a towel around herself, and opened the bathroom door, eager to clean up. When she opened the door, Konan came face to face with Pein. She had forgotten that Pein was showering. They just stood there, face to face, wasting hot water. Her delicate mouth hung open as she made herself look at Pein's face, restraining herself from looking _anywhere _else. Finally, Pein broke the silence.

"Care to join me, my sweet angel?" He stepped out of the shower and caressed Konan's pale face.

"I'm sorry, I forgot…" She started rambling, looking into Pein's Rinnegan eyes.

"Shhh…it's fine." Pein whispered and put his forehead to her's.

He pulled off the towel Konan had around her body and pulled her into the shower. In the shower, Pein undid Konan's hair and took off her paper flower. He then kissed each of her eyes and her nose.

"I'm going to wash you up, Konan." Pein said, grabbing a bottle of shampoo.

"Go ahead." Konan murmured, turning around to he could wash her hair.

Pein poured the shampoo onto her hair and massaged her head. Konan closed her eyes in comfort. Then, he took the showerhead and rinsed off the shampoo, but continued to play with her blue hair as he grabbed the body wash. Pein squeezed some soap out of the bottle and onto Konan's shoulders. Then, he used his hands to spread it around her body, her neck, her arms, her back, the unwounded part of her stomach, her legs, and finally, her breasts. He took his time as he spread the soap about before rinsing it off. Konan smiled and turned around, looking into his eyes as he put his hands on her waist and leaned down. Knowing what would happen next, Konan closed her eyes as Pein closed the space between them. His soft lips met her's and she granted him access to the inside of her mouth. His tongue explored Konan's mouth and her breath quickened. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck. Konan sighed happily as he nibbled on her ear. Her hands were in his orange hair and his were in her blue hair. Pein moved his mouth to her stomach and she moaned slightly as he kissed her there. He moved back up and to Konan's neck and pushed her down to the shower floor.

"This will only hurt for a moment, my sweet angel." Pein murmured, and gently thrusted into her womanhood.

Konan screamed in pain, but he turned it into pleasure. They could have gone on, but both of them heard a soft on the bathroom door. As Pein lifted his head up to see what was going on, Kisame-san opened the door to find Pein on top of Konan. They got up and Pein stood in front of her, covering her naked body.

"Kisame-san. Is something wrong?" Pein asked calmly, but he had a glare in his Rinnegan eyes.

"Uhh…ummm…I just came to tell you that Hidan and Kakuzu have been killed by some Konoha shinobi. I didn't mean to disturb something." Kisame-san smirked, and left the room rather quickly, closing the door behind him.

Pein turned around to face Konan and kissed her nose softly.

"I'm sorry, Konan. I shouldn't have done that." Pein apologized.

"No, it's fine. Stop apologizing. I was the one who walked in here." Konan giggled. "I wonder what Kisame-san will do now."

"He'll probably tell the whole Akatsuki group. You know how much he loves gossip." Pein stated grimly.

"Then I guess they'll have to know we're together now." Konan said, not meeting Pein's eyes.

"We don't have to tell them. Just show them." He kissed her forehead.

Pein turned the water off and they got out to dress. Konan put on her normal clothes and took out another Akatsuki cloak, realizing that she left her old one in the forest yesterday. She sat down in front of the mirror and brushed her wet blue hair. Konan tied part of it into a bun and put a paper rose in front of the bun. She could see Pein dressing behind her from the reflection in the mirror. His well-formed muscles made him look even stronger than his Rinnegan eyes alone. When he was done, the couple walked out together to talk to the rest of the group about Hidan and Kakuzu's death.

In the living room, everyone was grouped together, gossiping about what Kisame-san had told them. When they saw Pein and Konan come in, everyone split up and pretended to be doing casual things.

"Leader-sama, Konan-chan, is it true…." Tobi started jumping up to them.

"Tobi." Deidara interrupted, glaring at him.

Tobi nodded, but still walked up to them. Konan could see Madara's Sharingan behind his mask.

"Pein, Konan, I must talk to you." Madara said, his voice lower than Tobi's boy voice.

They followed Madara to the high tower, where Pein sat in his spare time in the rain.

"Pein, I'm disappointed in you. You are the leader of this organization and I can't have you fooling around in the shower with this girl." Madara went on. "It's almost time for you to set out to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

"This girl has a name! She's my angel! How dare you not call Konan by her name!" Pein snapped, putting his arm around Konan's waist and pulling her closer.

"Pein…." She started, but stopped when she realized that Madara was glaring at Pein from under his mask.

"How dare I? How dare you! Don't talk to me, Uchiha Madara, the immortal one, like that!" Madara slashed Pein across the cheek with a kunai.

"Madara!" Konan protested, putting her hand to Pein's bleeding cheek.

"Shinra Tensei." Pein pushed Madara back with his gravity control.

Madara came back and before Pein could do anything, Madara grabbed Konan out of Pein's arms and knocked her out with a punch to the chest.

Everything turned black before her eyes.

"Konan!" Pein yelled, and that was the last thing she heard before darkness overtook her.


	6. Injured Love

The World With Pein

Enjoy! I got kinda carried away in the last chapter o.o sry

CHAPTER 6:

INJURED LOVE

NORMAL POV

When Konan opened her eyes from the darkness, she found Madara standing above Pein, a kunai in his hand. Pein was on the ground, looking up at Madara, blood dripping from his mouth. Both of their Akatsuki coats were torn and they were in their fishnet-like shirts and pants. Pein was panting heavily.

"Don't touch Konan. Don't." Pein panted, and coughed up some blood.

"Hah, some talk. She's mine, I'll kill her. Why would you defend someone that you can't even protect. You pathetic thing. DIE!" Madara plunged his kunai downward towards Pein.

"NO!" Konan shrieked and ran between Pein and Madara, desperate take the blow to protect her beloved.

She screamed in pain as the sharp kunai was driven into her shoulder. It hurt like hell, but Konan planted myself in front of Pein like he had when she was hurt, daring Madara to take another strike.

"Hmph, Konan, I know that your paper jutsus won't work when you're healing. No need to be so tough." Madara chuckled evilly.

"Don't hurt him anymore, please." Konan begged Madara, but still, she didn't move away from Pein.

"Now, now. Since you love him so much, I guess I could stop. But first…" Madara activated his genjutsu on her.

Konan saw the scene of her parents being killed in front of her by Konoha ninja during the Ninja World War 2. After the terrifying scene ended, another came on. This one was Pein being tortured and killed, Madara hovered above him, laughing his evil laugh.

After this scene was finished, Konan came back to the real world. She stumbled and fell on the ground, gasping for air.

"Now, I will stop." Madara announced and left.

Konan turned around and crawled over to Pein. He looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"Pein…" She leaned over and kissed his bloody cheek. "Stay with me. I'll get you healed."

"Konan…my sweet angel…he stabbed your shoulder. Why did you run in front of me?" Pein put his hand on my cheek.

"Shhh, Pein. I'll get you to our room." She murmured, taking his arm and putting it around her shoulder. Konan put her arm around his waist and lead him to their room.

Tobi was nowhere to be seen while the rest of the Akatsuki stared at the walk by in confusion. Zetsu-san immediately prepared a few things for Pein to take. Konan set Pein down on his bed and sat in the chair that she moved next to his bed.

"Pein…." Konan whispered.

"Konan…." Pein put a hand to her cheek. "Don't protect me again, promise me."

"No, I won't promise you. An angel must protect her god." Konan protested, folding her arms and doing some cute frowning.

Zetsu-san came in quietly and put his tray of medicine aside. Zetsu-san looked at them as Pein took his hand away from Konan's cheek.

"You should check Konan first. She took a stab in the shoulder from a kunai." Pein suggested to Zetsu-san.

"I'll be fine. Check Pein. Now." Konan ordered, taking over while Pein was injured.

Pein sighed, but gave in. Zetsu-san removed Pein's shirt and examined his wounds.

"They're not too bad. I'll heal and clean it with a jutsu." Zetsu-san observed.

He put his hand over Pein's wounds and a green healing chakra surrounded his hand. There was a hissing sound as Pein's wounds sealed back up. Zetsu-san could only do that to minor wounds, he needed more practice. Fifteen minutes later, Pein was perfectly healed, good as new. It was barely noon and so much had happened. Pein breathed softly while Konan held his hand. The room was quiet and she quickly dozed off.

"Konan." A hand stroked her hair.

Slowly, Konan opened her amber eyes to see that Pein was already sitting up in bed. She yawned and sleepily looked at Pein. It was raining outside, the sky was dark too.

"Is it night already?" Konan murmured, letting go of Pein's hand.

"Yes, I've been awake for an hour." He explained, giving his auburn hair a quick shake. "I'm going outside for a while."

Pein got up and walked to the door. Konan knew that he was going outside to stand in his rain. It was his favorite hobby. He could stand outside forever if he wanted to.

"Fine, but be careful. Madara's still angry at you." Konan warned, standing up and stretching.

"Okay." Pein replied and was out the door in a second.

Konan walked over to her side of the room and sat down in front of her mirror. She picked up a brush and started brushing her hair. She redid her bun and put in a new paper flower. Sighing, Konan went into the living room and bumped head-first into Hidan.

"Can you fucking watch it, Konan?" Hidan snapped, looking down at her with menacing eyes.

"Sorry." Konan muttered, glaring at Hidan. "Watch your language now that you're part of this organization."

"Can you ask that bitch of a leader to let me have my own fucking room?" Hidan continued as if Konan didn't say anything.

Konan gave Hidan a death glare and punched him in the face.

"Don't talk about Pein like that!" Konan defended her love.

"Yeesh, I'm sorry." Hidan put his hands up in defense and muttered, "Girls and their fucking boys."

Konan let it go and went on her little trip to the living room to find a steaming Itachi.

'_What's with everyone around the base?' _Konan thought.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" Konan asked, looking emotion-less like she should.

"Stupid Hidan and his stupid rituals." Itachi muttered angrily.

"He's just like that. We'll have to live with it." Konan sighed and looked out the window at the rain.

She could barely make out Pein in the rain. It must have been some time since he's been there. Konan always called Pein in after he sat out in the rain for longer than thirty minutes. She didn't want him to catch a cold. She got up and walked to the opening, watching Pein for a while before calling his name.

"Pein. Come in, it's cold outside and you'll catch something." Konan called to him.

"Just a little while more." Pein insisted, keeping his gaze at the village below.

Konan waited for five minutes and when Pein didn't budge she called him again.

"Pein. Come in, now." Konan repeated, crossing her arms.

"Wait just another minute, Konan." Pein protested.

Konan had had enough. He never disobeyed her when she asked a second time. Sighing, she walked out into the rain. When she reached Pein, she put her arms around his neck and bent over him, protecting him from the cold rain.

"What are you doing?" Pein demanded, looking up to meet Konan's eyes.

"I'm protecting you. My wound healed and now I'm strong enough to protect you from this freezing rain." Konan explained.

"You'll get sick. Go inside, Konan." Pein raised his voice, letting his gaze fall back to the village below.

"No." Konan obliged, she had never disobeyed Pein before.

"What did you just say?" Pein's voice rose higher.

"I said no." Konan stated plainly, she wasn't going to let Pein catch a cold.

Immediately, Pein slapped Konan's arms away from his neck and stood up to face her.

"Konan. Leave. Me. Alone." He growled, his face unreadable. "Go away!"

"But…." Konan protested, hurt forming in her amber eyes.

"Stop annoying me and leave me alone!" Pein slapped her across the face.

With tears in her eyes, Konan turned and bolted to their room, leaving Pein falling to his knees and staring at his hands, trembling. In the room, Konan flung herself onto her bed and wrapped herself into a ball. She sobbed, sitting in a ball-shaped form on her bed, replaying the painful slap. After a while, Konan felt warm arms wrap around her. A warm body pressed against her back and a hot breath against her neck.

"Shhh…I'm so sorry, Konan. I don't know what got into me. Forgive me, please." Pein begged quietly. "Please."

"Don't touch me!" Konan shrieked and shook Pein's arms away. "Leave me alone!"

"Please." Pein pleaded.

"I said leave me alone!" Konan looked up at him with hatred in her amber eyes, but Pein's eyes were so full of regret and hurt that she looked back down.

Quietly, Pein backed away and climbed into his own bed, pulling the covers over himself and stared out the window. Konan sobbed on, but she finally climbed into her covers and fell asleep, listening to the heavy rain.


	7. Comfort

The World With Pein

Haha! Tragedy! Poor Pein and Konan D: enjoy XD _the last chapter_

CHAPTER 7:

COMFORT

Normal POV

Konan woke up in the middle of the night to a storm raging outside. Thunder cracked as lightning lit up the sky while heavy rain pattered on the roof. She put a cold hand to her stinging cheek that Pein had slapped.

'_He must be having a nightmare.' _Konan thought.

The rain was Konan's way of knowing Pein's feelings. It was usually normal rain when Pein slept, but this time was different.

'_He was just worried about Madara. Yesterday was a long day.' _Konan thought to herself.

"Konan…I'm sorry. Please don't leave me…please…" Pein murmured in his sleep. "Konan!" Pein half shouted and sat up straight in bed, too stunned to move.

Konan jumped when she heard her name. Pein had been sleep talking about her!

'_He even pleaded, I might as well forgive him.'_ Konan thought.

Quietly, Konan got out of bed and walked over to Pein. His face was twisted in agony and she could hear his quick, shallow breaths as he tried to forget his horrible nightmare. Konan slid into his bed and wrapped her arms around his bare chest.

"Shhh, my Pein. I'm not leaving you. It's only a dream, it's only a dream. I forgive you." Konan whispered. "I'll stay with you forever, I promise."

Pein was still too shocked to move, he was just sitting there, gasping for air. He finally got over the shock and looked down at Konan. He kissed her cheek where he had slapped her earlier.

"I'm sorry, my beloved angel." Pein held her tightly. "I'll never do that again. I'm…."

Konan silenced him by putting her lips to his. He immediately responded, though he was shocked at first.

"Why…?" Pein didn't finish his question.

"Because I love you." Was her simple answer.

He sighed and laid back down, taking Konan with her. He put his lips to her neck, anxious to get something done. Konan stopped him.

"Not now, Pein"

"Why?" He tried to kiss her again, but she leaned away.

"It's a girl's thing. I wouldn't want to get blood on your bed or Kisame-san would get suspicious. Maybe next week." She promised.

"But…"

"Awww…did Konan hurt your feewings?" Konan asked.

She never acted in this cute way, never. Not even when they were young. Pein took advantage of this.

"Yesh, mommy." Pein pouted and rubbed his eyes like he was crying. "I'm sad now."

"Alright honey, I'll sleep with you tonight and chase away your worst nightmares." She replied.

"I love you, Konan." He curled up under her arm comfortably.

"I love you, Pein." She kissed his forehead and hugged his head to her chest.

"Konan…" Pein muttered. "I can't breathe. Your chest is huge."

"I'm sorry." She let go immediately to find a gasping Pein.

When she saw this, Konan giggled. The sound was like music to Pein's ears. He kissed her cheek.

"Good night, my sweet angel."

"Good night, my handsome god."

He placed a hand over her heart and fell asleep as she gently ran her hand through his auburn hair.

"I _am_ like your mother. And you're like my father." Konan sighed and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep breathing in Pein's sweet scent.

"Konan…Konan…wake up, sleepy angel. It's noon already." A deep voice whispered into her ear.

"One more minute." She moaned and tried to go back to sleep.

Someone poked her side. Once. Twice. It tickled and her mouth twitch slightly.

"Damn it! Stop!" Konan opened her eyes to find Pein in his sleeping clothes above her.

"Pein…stop!" She giggled this time as he started tickling her.

He didn't stop. She grabbed Pein and pinned him down under her. She kissed his lips and poked his stomach.

"Pay back time." She giggled when his mouth twitched slightly.

_Slightly. _But she noticed.

Pein was ticklish!

A second later, Konan was attacking Pein with tickles and he was doing anything to hold his laugh in, but finally, it broke out. His laugh was like his voice, low, but it was like a child's laugh, playful. It was beautiful. Konan prayed that he will never stop laughing, ever. He wiggled around under her, laughing his heart out. She giggled along.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" He finally gasped.

"Fine." She stopped and kissed his cheek.

He wrapped her in his arms.

"It was beautiful."

"What was, my angel."

"Your laugh, it's music. Don't stop laughing, ever. I love it." She looked into his eyes.

"Fine, I won't. You can tickle me every morning from now on."

"Really?"

"Sure, but we got to _do it_ every night."

"Fine, as long as you laugh for me."

"For you, my angel."

"For you, my god."

That was when Konan realized that she would do anything for Pein, he the same for her. When they went to go capture the Kyuubi, she would die along with him.

And finally, they would be where an angel and her god belong.


End file.
